Chapter VIII: The Space-Pirate Ship
AIR BATTLE It's time for the mother of all battles! Ooh, not yet. You'll enjoy that in the next chapter. So, yeah, defeat enemies and then go through the wind tunnel...up. Why? Well, 25 years ago,(When the first Kid Icarus game was introduced) when you defeat Medusa, you need to get the Three Sacred Treasures. Lady Palutena hides them in the constellations. Unfortunately, this "Space-Pirate Ship" comes along and steals stars in constellations. And they accidentally steal the Three Sacred Treasures! So now you need to take them back! Up in the skies, there'll be monsters. Defeat them, and you'll come across the ship. Eventually. So now you have to defend and raid the ship. Awkward. Once Lady Palutena finds an entrance, you're going in! LAND BATTLE Get the snacks to the right behind the canister...thing...object. Go through the door, and you'll see some long stairs. Defeat enemies for jump pads to appear. (See Chapter III for details.) Continue to go up, but before you do all of that, turn around and you'll see this wall that juts out like a circle. Go to the left side, and go in. There'll be a jump pad there, so go on it. You'll be launched up to the second floor. Walk along for a bit, and try not to fall. There'll be a chest, so open it. You'll get a Smart Bomb, so pick it up. Go back, and try not to get into a condundrum. Go into the hall behind the door on top of the staircase. Down the hall, there'll be a door. Get on the jump pad to get up. Go down the ramp and defeat enemies. Be sure to pick up the Grenade on the first platform.(Indicated by the yellow Indicators). And get the Grapes on the third platform.(Also indicated by a yellow Indicator) And get the Apple on the fourth platform. If you stick around at the bottom, and defeat ALL of the enemies, a chest will appear. You'll get Brief Invicibility. You'll be in the generator room when you go through the door. Defeat all of the enemies there, and then go to the other side. Defeat the enemies again, and then afterwards, get the X Bomb. Go through the door. There'll be an escalatour. There'll be another enemy, so take him out before heading out to get hearts. In the hall, there'll be a Belunka, so take it and its cronies out. Go down the ramp to the right and then through the door. There will be compressed constellations, and when you defeat them all, get to the jump pad and go up to the second floor. Go along the path, and you'll come across...another batch of monsters, and another jump pad. Get on the jump pad, and go to the third floor. Then, go through the hall, and out to the ship's hull. Get through, and down through, and then, activate the switch, then go into the next room. There, activate the two switches, and proceed. Next, activate next two switches, and go down to the treasure chests. Beware, though. They could hurt you. Go through the door, go down through the hall, and back outside. Get through, and head back out to the grind rail. Afterwards, go through the door, after defeating enemies, and then, defeat everything, and then go to the elevatour, but get the Drink of the Gods first. BOSS BATTLE 12: GALACTIC FIEND KRAKEN Take out its tentacles, then its head. Use Charged Shots to do this. Defeated! ('''NOTE: '''There are different types of Indicators.)